Octavio Escandero
Octavio Escandero was a drug dealer and currency counterfeiter, using distributors such as Ray Soliz to deliver the product and mobsters like Harry Grubbs to possibly launder money. Escandero is a student of the works of William Shakespeare (who he calls the "Immortal Bard") and frequently delivers lines from Shakespeare with a theatrical flair. He also dresses in flamboyant Renaissance-style clothing with heavy boots and long-sleeved, blousy shirts. Despite his bizarre style and behavior, Escandero is a ruthless master criminal who James "Sonny" Crockett stated "would shoot you just as soon as look at you." Although he makes a great deal of it from his criminal enterprises, Escandero has little material interest in money and never personally handles cash. He claims to be a man of honor and does not like to be trifled with or taken advantage of. In 1989 Escandero was brought into a tangled web of schemes against Grubbs and Soliz by Sonny's con man cousin Jack Crockett. Jack owed a debt of $50,000 to Grubbs, who was chasing him when Jack was arrested for shoplifting at The Mayfair in Coconut Grove. Sonny helps get the charges dropped, and Jack robs Soliz in order to pay off Grubbs. Soliz later captures Jack, informs him that the money he stole belongs to Escandero, and gives him 24 hours to make repayment . . . or else. However, Jack is broke, so he goes back to Grubb's for yet another loan of $50,000. Grubbs is incredulous at the request and also unaware of Jack's debt to Escandero. Not trusting Jack with real cash, Grubbs secretly loans Jack counterfeit money. When Jack attempts to deliver the money, Escandero immediately discovers the deception (since he himself had just printed the money), and Jack pleads for another hour to pay him back. Escandero is both angered by Jack's subterfuge, yet also intrigued by Jack's plight, which he dramatically described as "$50,000 or a man's life!" Wanting to see what Jack can come up with in so short a time, he agrees to give him the hour. At this point, Jack requests to be taken to the only person left that he can still trust -- Sonny. With help from Sonny, Jack gets away from Escandero's henchmen and tells Sonny of his debt to Escandero. Sonny is astounded that Jack got so close to Escandero and devises a plan to take him down. Presenting himself as a fellow man of honor, Sonny meets with Escandero and apologizes for Jack's bad behavior, berating Jack in the process much to the amusement of Escandero. Sonny promises to repay Jack's debt, and at the same time sets up a deal for "recreational pharmaceuticals" with Escandero. Jack goes back to Grubbs to express his anger about getting the counterfeit loan, and threatens that Grubbs is finished because his cousin is "one of Miami's finest." Unknown to Sonny or Jack, Grubbs tips off Escandero that Sonny is "heat". When Sonny and Jack go to Escandero to make the deal, Escandero dramatically recites his favorite line from Shakespeare: "Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive!" Escandero reveals that he knows Sonny is a cop and has both he and Jack locked up in a storeroom. Although furious with Jack for blowing his cover, Sonny and Jack pretend to get into a loud fight, which draws the attention of Escandero and Soliz. Soliz orders a subordinate to break up the fight before they kill each other, to which Escandero adds: "Why should they spoil my fun?" However, Sonny and Jack escape and get into a shootout with Soliz and Escandero, killing them both. Category:Season 5 characters Category:Deceased characters